


Life indeed can be fun

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Camping, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Forests, Love Confessions, M/M, Nature
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Pensavo che non abbiamo mai un po’ di tempo da passare insieme, per fare qualcosa che piaccia a tutti e due. Di solito quando torniamo a casa dal lavoro siamo troppo stanchi per fare qualsiasi cosa, per cui mi era sembrata una buona idea.” si chinò, baciandolo sulle labbra soltanto per un attimo. “Vorrei passare ogni secondo del mio tempo con te, Yuu.”
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Life indeed can be fun

**~ Life indeed can be fun ~**

“Hikka ci siamo persi, ammettilo.”

Yuto cominciava davvero a trovare quella situazione particolarmente deprimente.

Quando il più grande gli aveva proposto un week end a Sendai, ne era stato più che felice; non aveva poi fatto una piega quando la sua proposta si era allargata ad un campeggio nei boschi della zona interna della prefettura di Miyagi.

Era primavera inoltrata, il tempo si faceva di giorno in giorno più caldo, ragion per cui non vedeva perché non dovessero godersi un paio di giorni all’aria aperta. Non aveva mai disdegnato attività del genere, sebbene il lavoro avesse decisamente diminuito il suo tempo libero, motivo per il quale era da almeno due anni che non andava in campeggio.

Gli era sembrata insomma l’occasione perfetta per fare qualcosa che gli piacesse insieme al suo fidanzato; non si frequentavano da tantissimo tempo, e lui aveva sempre avuto come la sensazione che a loro due mancasse ancora qualcosa, quel qualcosa che era intenzionato a trovare con lui durante quei due giorni insieme. 

Il suo unico errore, con il senno di poi, era stato credere che Hikaru sapesse quello che stava facendo.

“So perfettamente dove siamo, Yutti” gli gridò il più grande, più avanti rispetto a lui di qualche metro.

Contrariamente a quanto aveva appena detto, si guardava intorno con aria confusa, cambiando direzione di tanto in tanto, fermandosi ad ascoltare lui solo sapeva cosa.

“No, non lo sai. Abbiamo cominciato a camminare più di un’ora e mezza fa, e tu avevi detto che il posto dove volevi portarmi era distante soltanto mezz’ora” si fermò, poggiando un braccio contro un albero e sospirando, frustrato. “Mi vuoi almeno dire che cos’è questo posto che stiamo cercando?” gli chiese, alzando un sopracciglio, mentre il più grande sembrava non starlo a sentire.

“No. È una sorpresa. È un posto dove mio padre mi portava sempre quando ero piccolo, mi piaceva da morire” gli rispose Hikaru, senza lasciare che il suo entusiasmo venisse scalfito. “Di là!” esclamò poi, indicando un sentiero a malapena visibile oltre i tronchi fitti degli alberi.

Yuto lo seguì controvoglia, cominciando ad essere stanco.

Per quanto all’inizio fosse entusiasta di quella loro gita, due ore passate a girare in tondo in un bosco non si avvicinavano né alla sua idea di campeggio né tantomeno a quella di week end con il proprio fidanzato.

Fece del suo meglio per tenere il suo passo, convinto che perdersi anche lui sarebbe stata la goccia che avrebbe fatto traboccare il vaso, e dopo qualche minuto lo fermò, trattenendolo per la maglietta.

“Hikka?” lo chiamò, alzando un sopracciglio.

“Oh andiamo, cosa c’è? Senti, lo so che non ti fidi di me e che pensi che ci siamo persi, ma fidati... so dove siamo e so dove stiamo andando. È solo che dall’ultima volta in cui ci sono stato sono cresciute più piante o più alberi, e ho solo bisogno di un po’ più di tempo per orientarmi, ma ti assicuro che...” Yuto lo interruppe, non potendo fare a meno di ridacchiare mentre gli afferrava una mano, intrecciando le dita con le sue.

“Andiamo, Indiana Jones. Volevo solo evitare di perderti mentre seguivi cercavi di raccapezzarti” gli disse, accennando alle loro mani.

Hikaru gli sorrise, soddisfatto, protendendosi verso di lui per baciarlo sulle labbra prima di riprendere a camminare.

A onor del vero, non passò ancora troppo tempo prima che il più grande ritrovasse il sentiero giusto. Proseguirono per qualche centinaio di metri, prima che si mettesse a camminare con passo più svelto, lasciandosi Yuto alle spalle.

“Ascolta, Yutti!” esclamò, con un sorriso aperto, continuando a farsi strada agilmente fra gli alberi.

Il più piccolo si fermò, tendendo l’orecchio, fino a quando non riuscì a sentire quello di cui l’altro stava parlando.

Acqua. Sentiva rumore di acqua.

Si affrettò verso di lui, ancora ben deciso a stargli dietro, fino a che non vide poco distante un punto in cui gli alberi diventavano più radi, laddove il sentiero sfociava in una sorta di radura.

Quando si fermarono, spalancò gli occhi di fronte allo spettacolo che gli si presentava.

La cascata non era molto alta né eccessivamente ampia. Il ruscello era costeggiato da cespugli alti, salvo per un punto in cui l’accesso era libero da ostacoli.

Quel posto era magnifico.

Ora, in effetti, capiva perché ad Hikaru premesse così tanto portarcelo.

Il più grande si era fermato in un punto poco distante dalla riva, ed aveva incrociato le braccia sorridendo con soddisfazione.

“Allora?” gli disse, voltandosi verso di lui. “Te l’avevo detto che valeva la pena camminare un po’, no?”

Yuto sorrise, senza riuscire a staccare gli occhi dal panorama che si stagliava davanti a lui.

Si avvicinò ad Hikaru, bene attento a dove posava i piedi, sentendosi tirare verso di lui non appena gli fu a portata di mano.

“Avevi ragione, Hikka” gli concesse, ridacchiando. “Mi dispiace di aver dubitato, questo posto è... è bellissimo.”

Lasciò cadere lo zaino per terra, stiracchiandosi e poi chinandosi per togliere le scarpe, arrotolando l’orlo dei jeans fino al ginocchio.

“Mi segui?” chiese poi a Yaotome, cominciando ad incamminarsi verso la sponda del ruscello.

Non appena messo piede in acqua sibilò, trovandola inaspettatamente gelida, e sentendo l’altro scoppiare a ridere.

“Sei più temerario di quanto credessi” lo prese in giro, avvicinandosi a sua volta ma rimanendo con le scarpe indosso, affatto intenzionato a raggiungerlo.

“Oh, davvero?” mormorò Yuto, prima di chinarsi con un gesto veloce a raccogliere dell’acqua con le mani, lanciandogliela addosso.

Hikaru gemette per il freddo, rimanendo fermo a contemplare per qualche secondo la maglietta ed i pantaloni.

“Dannazione Yuu, è gelida!” si lamentò, poi si convinse a togliere le scarpe, entrando velocemente con i piedi in acqua ed affrettandosi a restituire il favore.

Ma per quanto Yuto potesse sentire freddo, non parve importargli.

Si stava divertendo come raramente ricordava di averlo fatto negli ultimi mesi.

E man mano che i minuti passavano, man mano che guardava Hikaru cercare di sfuggire agli schizzi d’acqua, ridendo come un bambino in gita scolastica, acquistava sempre maggior contezza del fatto che a rilassarlo non era solo quel luogo, quel finesettimana.

Stava con il più grande meglio di quanto non avesse realizzato fino a quel punto.

Lo faceva sentire completamente felice, aveva scoperto, essere lì con lui.

Rimasero ancora un po’ nell’acqua bassa, fino a quando entrambi non cominciarono a perdere sensibilità alle estremità inferiori.

“Montiamo la tenda?” gli chiese allora Hikaru, accennando con il capo agli zaini lasciati poco distanti dalla riva.

Yuto annuì, uscendo dall’acqua e rabbrividendo per un secondo, prima di andare a prendere la tenda.

“Suppongo che tu ricordi perfettamente come si monti, vero? Perché io temo di essere un po’ arrugginito” gli disse, squadrando le stecche di metallo come se fossero qualcosa che non aveva mai visto prima.

“Scherzi? Non è qualcosa che si dimentica, Yuu. L’avrò fatto centinaia di volte.”

“Se sono centinaia come le volte in cui sei venuto qui, allora direi che stiamo messi proprio bene” lo prese lievemente in giro, passandogli il necessario.

“Guarda e impara, pivello” fu l’unica risposta che ottenne.

Si fece da parte, sedendosi su di una roccia poco lontana deciso a godersi lo spettacolo.

Almeno in quell’occasione tuttavia, doveva dare atto ad Hikaru del fatto che sapeva il fatto suo.

Non impiegò molto prima di finire di montare la tenda, voltandosi verso di lui con il medesimo sorriso di soddisfazione che aveva in volto quando avevano raggiunto la cascata.

“Allora, uomo di poca fede? Come la mettiamo adesso?”

Yuto alzò le braccia al cielo, come in segno di resa, avvicinandosi.

“Ok, ti davo meno fiducia di quella che meritavi” ammise, mettendosi dietro di lui e lasciando scivolare le braccia intorno alla sua vita, posandogli poi il mento su di una spalla. “Sei stato bravo” concesse, mentre il più grande si voltava leggermente, posandogli un bacio sulla tempia.

Rimasero assorti per qualche minuto, prima di riprendere a sistemare le cose che avevano portato con loro.

Hikaru ebbe il suo bel da fare per accendere il fuoco, ma anche in questa occasione Yuto dovette dargli atto di sapere cosa stesse facendo, perché riuscì ad accenderlo giusto in tempo per il tramonto del sole.

Si sistemarono poco distanti, seduti sulla nuda roccia che copriva tutto il contorno del ruscello, mangiando quanto avevano portato via da casa del più grande.

Erano entrambi silenziosi, ma a Yuto quel silenzio non sembrava dispiacere più di tanto; lo trovava anzi rilassante, per certi versi.

Finito di mangiare, si spostarono più vicini al ruscello, con la cascata che si intravedeva appena al buio. Hikaru tirò il più piccolo contro di sé, lasciandolo sedere fra le sue gambe, con la schiena contro il proprio petto, e cominciando ad accarezzargli lentamente un braccio, assorto.

“Allora? Ti sei divertito?” gli chiese, curioso, passandogli un braccio sul petto e stringendolo maggiormente contro di sé.

Yuto si crogiolò in quell’abbraccio, posando il viso contro di lui, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Sì. È stata davvero una bella idea portarmici. Mi piace questo posto” mormorò, sentendo unicamente lo scroscio dell’acqua ed il respiro di Hikaru, convinto di non poter stare meglio di così.

Lo sentì ridacchiare, prima di riprendere ad accarezzarlo, questa volta sulla schiena.

“Pensavo che non abbiamo mai un po’ di tempo da passare insieme, per fare qualcosa che piaccia a tutti e due. Di solito quando torniamo a casa dal lavoro siamo troppo stanchi per fare qualsiasi cosa, per cui mi era sembrata una buona idea.” si chinò, baciandolo sulle labbra soltanto per un attimo. “Vorrei passare ogni secondo del mio tempo con te, Yuu.”

Il più piccolo si morse un labbro, sentendo il battito del cuore accelerare, e al contempo non riuscendo a fare a meno di sentirsi un po’ stupido per questa sua reazione.

Sapeva, in fondo, quello che provava Hikaru. Eppure sentirlo parlare così, vederlo così serio, era qualcosa di assolutamente nuovo per lui, e gli piaceva. Era qualcosa alla quale si sarebbe facilmente potuto abituare.

“Lo so, anche... anche a me piace passare il tempo con te, Hikka. Soprattutto visto che a casa non ne abbiamo mai l’occasione” fu solo in grado di rispondergli, e trovando quella stessa risposta inadeguata, ma non sentendosi in grado di fare di meglio, non ancora.

Ma Hikaru parve comprendere e gli sorrise, passandogli una mano sotto il viso e spingendolo a sollevarlo, per poterlo baciare ancora e ancora.

Yuto non avrebbe saputo dire quanto fosse passato, tanto era assorto, ma dopo un po’ di tempo che stavano lì, fermi a baciarsi, Hikaru si separò, alzandosi in piedi.

“Andiamo a dormire?” gli chiese, con tono dolce.

Il più piccolo annuì, sorridendogli.

“Vai. Io... io arrivo subito.”

Quando l’altro si allontanò, prese un po’ di respiro. Si sentiva sopraffatto da quello che provava, ed era una sensazione alla quale non era abituato, qualcosa che ancora non conosceva.

Alzò lo sguardo verso il fidanzato, scorgendo la sua ombra avvicinarsi alla tenda, fioca come la brace che ne illuminava i lineamenti, rendendolo ancora più maledettamente bello ai suoi occhi.

Istintivamente sorrise, mettendosi in piedi e raggiungendolo.

Quando si stesero nel sacco a pelo provò a reprimere l’istinto di stringersi contro di lui, ma mentre ancora cercava di convincersi che non aveva realmente voglia di farlo, fu il più grande a prendere l’iniziativa, allungando un braccio sulla sua spalla e stringendolo contro di sé, facendo in modo che gli poggiasse la testa sul petto.

Yuto si morse un labbro, cercando di trattenere un sorriso e lasciandosi andare alle carezze del più grande, non desiderando altro che di poter passare così il resto della tua vita.

“Buonanotte, Yuu” mormorò il più grande, con la voce impastata dal sonno.

“’Notte, Hikka.”

“Ti amo.”

Il più piccolo alzò lievemente la testa, sorpreso.

Era la prima volta che glielo diceva. E gli piaceva il suono della sua voce che pronunciava quelle parole.

“Ti amo anch’io” rispose senza nemmeno pensarci su.

Sospirò silenziosamente, prima di chiudere nuovamente gli occhi e lasciarsi andare contro il corpo del più grande, lasciandosi avvolgere dalla stretta delle sue braccia, crogiolandosi nel calore emanato dal suo corpo, nel rumore cadenzato e rilassante del suo respiro.

Era felice, Yuto.

Felice come non lo era mai stato in vita sua.


End file.
